Shower Of Terror
Episode 3 Germaine is attacked by Phantom Killer, but it's hardly a fair fight. Cast (in order of appearance): , Rubber Duck, Phantom Killer, Transcript {The curtains of the shower part to reveal a naked Germaine submerged from her chest up in a bathtub. Germaine's eyes are closed and Rubber Duck floats beside her.} {Rubber Duck suddenly flies towards the viewer, zooming in to its eye as a transition.} {The view cuts to from behind the bathtub, showing the interior of the bathroom and the door. Germaine files her nails quietly.} {Suddenly, Phantom Killer streams by outside the door. Germain opens her eyes and peers slowly towards the door.} {The view cuts back to from the front of the tub, showing only Germaine and Rubber Duck. Germaine peers anxiously from the side of the tub, only her fingers on the side and her head exposed.} {Germaine raises herself up, revleaing up to her chest.} {The view cuts to the back of the tub, showing Germaine's back and head, as she's looking to the door.} {The bathroom appears to collapse into itself, as the door slowly moves closer and closer to Germaine.} {The view cuts to Germaine's face and upper body, zooming to her face, as she still looks to the door.} {The view cuts to the back of the tub, the door still moving closer to Germaine.} {The view cuts to Germaine's face and continues zooming in. As the view reaches so close only her eyes are visible, the view quickly zooms out to reveal down to her chest.} {The view cuts to the back of the tub, Germaine back in her original position with a slightly scared expression on her face.} {Suddenly, the view cuts to a quick, repeated zoom in, zoom out of Phantom Killer, who has suddenly appeared. The process repeats for Germaine, back to Phantom Killer, then to Germaine again, and back to Phantom Killer.} {Blood suddenly covers the entire view shifting forms as though it was being repeatedly splattered. Germaine's screams can be heard.} {The view cuts to blood dripping down a black view, and Germaine's scream echos over and over.} {The view cuts to the back of the tub, which is now filled with blood. Blood is splattered on the walls anad ceiling. Phantom Killer is hung by a rope at the neck, covered in blood, with Rubber Duck lodged in the stomach. Germaine files her nails quitely.} {Rubber Duck squeaks and falls from Phantom Killer's stomach.} {The Ending screen appears.} Fun Facts Remarks *Germaine's eyes are yellow when she is attacked by Phantom Killer, but are green at all other points in the episode. *When the killer passes the door the same sound that is the sound that is used as the sound to end the episode of later episodes. Real World References *The act of being attacked in the shower, as well as the music played when Germaine was attacked may be references to the hit horror film Psycho. *The killer's mask is based on Ghostface's mask from Scream. External Links *Watch "Shower Of Terror"